


I'm yours

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, POV Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: "I may never be a hero, but baby I’m yours."





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sara point of view

_“I know I can’t give you much, but baby I’m yours.”_

Sara pov

I can’t stop thinking about last evening. It was something that Ava said, some things that she told me. I told her I was tired, tired of everything. In that moment I felt like shit, honestly I couldn’t think straight, anxiety was taking over my body and making my thoughts blurry. It’s been happening more and more lately. I decided to tell Ava about it and she wasn’t taken by surprise at all. She told me she knew already, that she could see it in my eyes. She told me I didn’t have to worry, because she’d always be there, no matter what.

_“Sara, I can feel it when something’s wrong with you. We share that sort of connection, we’re lovers, remember? I’m your second half, I am you and you are me and together we are whole.”_

I told her I was sorry for not being perfect or enough, or fine. I told her that I feel like whatever I do, it will never be enough. I want to save everyone, I want to right all the wrongs in the world, I want to make the world a better place and I want these things not only for myself, but for her. I want everything to be as perfect as she is to me. Although she tells me I’m perfect the way I am, I could never confirm that myself. I’ve done too much harm to the world to be anything more than just fine.

_“Some people share their feelings through art, some share them by simply talking, but with you it’s different. You express your feelings by righting wrongs, by fighting for what’s right, by making things better for others, so they won’t have to experience the same pain as you have. That’s what you do. And you know, you don’t talk much, but you do talk to me. Because I can read you, not only by listening to your words, but through your eyes, through your actions, through your touches.”_

Somehow she managed to make me smile when inside I felt as if I was drowning. She’s like a healer for my soul, always trying to find a way in to take all the bad out. She kisses my scars everyday, tells me they make me strong, that they made me tough and that I can handle everything. I look like a hero in her eyes, even though she knows I cry. She knows I’m scared and she knows I hurt, but still she loves me all the same, still she loves me like a real hero.

_“You save me everyday and everyday I save you. That’s how our relationship works, that’s what makes it perfect for us. I love you Sara, I always will.”_

She kissed me over and over again and dried every tear on my face. In the end I felt much better, more whole, more alive. Knowing that I have this wonderful woman by my side, made me happy again. This morning when I looked into her eyes, I fell in love with her all over again.

_I may never be a hero, but baby I’m yours._


End file.
